Spotkajmy się wieczorem, to zrobię ci kawę o poranku
by euphoria814
Summary: Coffee shop AU w wersji setnej zapewne, więc nie będę udawać, że zaskoczę :)


**tytuł: Spotkajmy się wieczorem, to zrobię ci kawę o poranku**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: pojedynkowo z Car**

 **dedykowane Caramelo w podziękowaniu za świetną zabawę!**

Erica zaczęła robić jeden z tych swoich skomplikowanych obrazków, przeznaczony dla specjalnego klienta. Z tego co Derek się zorientował, niejaki Vernon był jedynym, który dostawał swoje latte nie ze standardowym listkiem, ale z przeróżnymi rodzajami symboli irlandzkich. Dlaczego Reyes wybierała te, Derek nigdy się nie dowiedział.  
Drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się kolejny raz z cichym skrzypnięciem i do środka wszedł ich najgłośniejszy klient. Przeważnie widywali go właśnie w czwartkowe popołudnia, gdy kończył zajęcia z kryminologii w tutejszym college'u.  
I Derek naprawdę nie był stalkerem, poważnie! Może i nie rozmawiał z chłopakiem ani raz, faktycznie poza wymianą informacji na temat zamówienia i wydania reszty, ale podsłuchiwał każde nawet najmniejsze słowo, które wypadało z ust nieznajomego i przyjaciół jego obiektu, ale to wcale o niczym nie świadczyło!  
Erica spojrzała na niego sugestywnie, gdy chłopak zostawiał swoją kurtkę na zwyczajowym dla siebie już miejscu.  
Derek odmawiał komentowania czegokolwiek związanego z tą sytuacją. I to była totalnie wina chłopaka, bo przecież miał te cholerne długie palce (i jak można było gestykulować palcami), przez które Derek nie raz już doprowadził do przegrzania mieszanki kawowej w ekspresie. Nieznajomy był głośny, rozbrajająco szczery, gdy się śmiał, a uśmiech prawie nigdy nie schodził z jego ust. Nie gdy przychodził ze znajomymi.  
Paradoksalnie Derek właśnie wolał go w tej niewielkiej grupce, która wpadała tutaj w przerwie między zajęciami. W każdym innym wypadku chłopak siadał przy swoim stoliku zaraz po zamówieniu kawy i rozkładał wysłużony już laptop. Nie śmiał się, nie rozmawiał, nie gestykulował tymi niemożliwie seksownymi dłońmi.  
\- Latte karmelowe, poproszę – zamówił chłopak i Derek wybił dobrze znaną już kwotę na kasie.  
Nieznajomy zawsze zamawiał to samo, lepkie i słodkie, przez co Derek nigdy nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym jak chłopak musi smakować.  
\- Dla? – spytał Derek jak zawsze z nadzieją.  
\- Teoria zbiorów – westchnął nieznajomy i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, co prawie ukradło dech z piersi Dereka.  
Zawsze to samo. Chłopak zamawiał najsłodszą rzecz, którą mieli w menu, a potem podawał zmyślone hasło, które Derek zapisywał na kubku, żeby nie pomylić napojów. Od miesięcy czekał na faktyczne imię, ale nieznajomy miał naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię. Był już Fatalnym Porankiem i Interesującą Nocą, Koszmarem Scotta (Derek nie był stalkerem, ale wiedział, że Scott to najlepszy przyjaciel nieznajomego.), Marzeniem Lydii, itp. itd.. Chłopak nigdy nie podał swojego imienia, a jego przyjaciele przeważnie rozmawiali rzucając wszystko w eter i nie kierowali niczego specjalnie w jego stronę. Derek wiedział o tym, chociaż nie był stalkerem. Podsłuchiwanie ludzi może nie było legalne i normalne, ale nie zamierzał się z tym obnosić.  
\- Zamknij się – syknął do Erici, która zerknęła na kubek, który opisywał.  
\- Może powinieneś w końcu na jednym z nich zapisać swój numer? – zaproponowała kobieta. – Z dopiskiem; spotkajmy się wieczorem, zrobię ci kawę o poranku?  
\- Zamknij się – powtórzył podchodząc do ekspresu. – Poważnie tylko na tyle cię stać? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Skarbie, powiedziałabym ci co zrobić, ale to nie moja wina, że używasz nie więcej niż dziesięć słów na raz – odparła niezrażona.  
I fakt to też był problem.

Kolejny czwartek nie przyniósł zmian. Chłopak pojawił się w towarzystwie jednego ze swoich kolegów, który natychmiast podszedł do Erici stojącej przy kasie. I Derek zamarł. Oznaczało to tylko, że cały tydzień oczekiwania tylko na tę jedną krótką interakcję poszedł na marne. Może to było patetyczne, ale życie Dereka było nudne.  
Otworzyli z Ericą tę kawiarnię, gdy skończyli studia i żadne z nich nie wiedziało co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Derek już wtedy był sam na świecie. Laura zmarła kilka miesięcy wcześniej zostawiając mu swoje mieszkanie, w którym nie chciał mieszkać. Peter pomimo wszelkich starań odszedł tuż po niej, jakby pomimo katatonicznego stanu wyczuwał, że są sami na świecie.  
Erica była tą, która wyciągnęła Dereka z domu i powiedziała mu, że muszą w końcu zacząć pracować. Sama miała za sobą ciężką operację, dzięki której jej napady padaczkowe nie były już tak częste. Mogła nareszcie zacząć normalnie żyć i zamierzała w nowy rozdział wkroczyć razem z nim. Czy tego chciał czy nie.  
Derek potajemnie był jej wdzięczny.  
\- Latte z mlekiem sojowym – powiedział kolega Stilesa. – I latte z czekoladą? Macie coś takiego? – spytał z wyraźnym wahaniem.  
\- Z karmelem – wtrącił się Derek szybko.  
Erica zerknęła na niego rozbawiona, a chłopak uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwne.  
\- Tak mi się właśnie wydawało – rzucił klient. – Mleko sojowe Danny, a karmel… - zaczął i urwał.  
Derek mógł wstrzymać oddech. Nieznajomy przeważnie zamawiał sam, ale może chociaż jego koledzy nie zamierzali kultywować tej fatalnej tradycji nadawania głupich ksywek na każdy dzień. Teoretycznie dzięki nim Derek wiedział jak mija chłopakowi dzień, ale w zasadzie mógłby się poświęcić raz, żeby poznać jego pieprzone imię.  
\- Karmel, Idiota do Kwadratu – powiedział w końcu Danny.  
Możliwe, że całe powietrze uszło z płuc Dereka. Erica wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że nic nie może na to poradzić.

Coś się zmieniło od tamtej pory. Chłopak przychodził sam, przestępował z nogi na nogę tuż przed ladą, czytając ewidentnie menu, ale nigdy nie zamawiał niczego innego. Zawsze to okropnie słodkie latte z karmelem, które jakimś cudem nie dodawało mu kilogramów. Nieznajomy był szczupły, można byłoby powiedzieć, że niemal chudy z bladą karnacją, która jednak nie sprawiała, że wyglądał niezdrowo. Jego skóra pokryta była pieprzykami, które stanowiły kolejny kryptonit Dereka.  
Możliwe, że nie miał już tak dużo prac domowych, bo chłopak nie włączał już laptopa, gdy siedział przy stoliku sam. Co jednak dziwne, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, jakby na kogoś czekał, a czas płynął zbyt wolno. Za pierwszym razem Derek niemal popadł w panikę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak może mieć randkę. W zasadzie nie wiedział o nim za wiele, jedynie tyle, że nieznajomy był z północy Kalifornii, kończył kryminologię, lubił słodkie napoje i komiksy, a kochał swojego ojca szeryfa, który romansował z pielęgniarką mieszkającą w domu obok, która jednocześnie była mamą Scotta.  
Derek w takich chwilach orientował się jak bardzo żałosny był.  
Nikt jednak nie przyszedł. A chłopak nie wyglądał na bardzo zawiedzionego.  
Erica kazała mu się wziąć w garść.

Kolejny czwartek nadszedł nadzwyczaj szybko i chłopak do kawiarni wsunął się ze swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółką. Lydia miała na nieznajomego zbawienny wpływ. Potrafiła w ciągu sekund zmobilizować go do tego, żeby wziął się w garść i ruszył do przodu. Niezależnie czy chodziło o trudny egzamin czy grę, której chłopak nie potrafił przejść.  
Erica spojrzała na niego sugestywnie i Derek westchnął wiedząc, że kobieta zaczyna już tracić cierpliwość. Erica już wielokrotnie groziła, że zapyta chłopaka wprost jak ten ma na imię, ale Derek jakoś dziwnie miał wrażenie, że to byłoby oszukiwanie. Musiał sam się przełamać i poznać je nie stosując żadnego rodzaju podstępów.  
Chłopak podszedł do lady z lekkim uśmiechem jak zawsze i zaczął stukać tym swoim długim palcem o płaską powierzchnię blatu. Derek usprawiedliwiać się mógł w takich sytuacjach tylko tym, że myślenie w takich warunkach było dla nie wykonalne.  
\- Niedługo ostatni egzamin końcowy – zaczął chłopak.  
Derek zamrugał, bo jego dłoń była w połowie drogi do kasy, aby wstukać rachunek. Co tylko sprawiło, że rumieniec wpełzł na jego twarz. Nie powinien chyba pamiętać zamówień aż tak dobrze, by je wyprzedzać.  
\- Yhym – mruknął, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Erica klepie się otwartą ręką w czoło.  
\- Tak, więc… - ciągnął dalej nieznajomy. – Dwa karmelowe latte – zamówił w końcu z westchnieniem. – Matematyczny Geniusz i Królowa Dramatu – dodał zanim Derek zdążył jakkolwiek nawiązać do kwestii egzaminu.  
Chłopak wrócił do stolika nie czekając na rachunek, a pieniądze zostawił na blacie. Derek gapił się na banknot i podniósł głowę akurat w chwili, gdy Lydia zaczęła patrzeć na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, bo cholera, ale ostatnim czego chciał, to żeby dziewczyna zobaczyła go całkiem zdezorientowanego. Jej inteligencja i zdolność obserwacji stanowiły niebezpieczną broń.  
\- Nieźle, szefie – westchnęła Erica podając mu pierwszy kubek z napojem.  
\- Nie jestem twoim szefem – sarknął zirytowany.  
\- Odmawiam nazywania cię przyjacielem po tym co zobaczyłam – odparła kobieta. – Masz takie cholerne szczęście, że jesteś przystojny – westchnęła.  
Derek warknął i chwycił za długopis. Możliwe, że nie był zbyt rozmowny i kontaktowy, ale pewne rzeczy przemawiały same za siebie. Bez wahania dopisał na kubku Matematycznego Geniusza swój numer telefonu i spojrzał na Ericę z wyzwaniem.  
\- Nasza przyjaźń uratowana? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Dopisz, że chcesz jego długie palce w… - urwała, bo charakterystyczne stuknięcia szpilek oznajmiły im, że Lydia wstała od stolika.  
Kobieta faktycznie zatrzymała się wraz z chłopakiem tuż przy ladzie.  
\- Możemy dostać nasze zamówienie? – spytała Lydia. – Spieszy nam się – dodała, ale Derek wiedział jakoś, że to kłamstwo szczególnie, że jej towarzysz stał ze spuszczoną głową.  
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przesunął kubek w kierunku chłopaka, ale Lydia widząc nick sięgnęła po niego pierwsza.  
\- Matematyczny Geniusz to ja – poinformowała go ze sztucznym uśmiechem, biorąc pierwszy łyk.  
Erica parsknęła obok niego na widok jego miny. Chłopak z ociąganiem zabrał swoje zamówienie i podążył za przyjaciółką.

Kiedy przez dwa kolejne tygodnie chłopak nie pokazał się w kawiarni, Derek zaczął panikować. Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę ilość informacji, które zebrał mógłby z pewnością go odnaleźć w północnej Kalifornii, ale musiałby się wytłumaczyć szeryfowi z całego stalkingu, który uprawiał od miesięcy. Zakaz zbliżania byłby najlepszym co przytrafiłoby mu się w takiej sytuacji.  
Możliwe, że po zakończeniu egzaminów jak wszyscy studenci chłopak też wrócił do domu. Możliwe, że to był ostatni faktycznie rok i nieznajomy miał już nigdy nie pojawić się w kawiarni. Derek z dwojga złego chciałby chociaż móc na niego patrzeć z daleka, jak żałośnie by to nie brzmiało.  
\- Twoje szczęście, zrób dzisiaj coś z tym – warknęła Erica, gdy drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się z lekkim stuknięciem.  
Chłopak wszedł do środka w towarzystwie niewysokiej ładnej kobiety. I oczywiście, że tylko ładne dziewczyny kręciły się wokół niego. Derek ani razu nie widział nie-ładnej kobiety, która rozmawiałaby z jego Karmelowym Latte jak zaczęła nazywać nieznajomego Erica.  
Chłopak nie skierował się tym razem w stronę lady jak przeważnie, ale usiadł wraz z towarzyszką przy swoim stoliku.  
\- Naprawdę tutaj miło – powiedziała dziewczyna, spoglądajac na nich.  
Derek nigdy nie czuł się bardziej jak wystrój wnętrza.  
\- Lydia miała rację – dodała kobieta.  
\- Mają takie świetne karmelowe latte – odparł chłopak.  
\- Widzę tutaj coś innego karmelowego i wygląda świetnie – rzuciła dziewczyna.  
Erica parsknęła koło niego, wkładając do zmywarki filiżanki.  
\- Sarah! – warknął nieznajomy.  
\- No co? A mówiłeś, że tęsknisz, że kochasz i że nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się rozstawać – zaćwierkała dziewczyna, a serce Dereka przestało bić.  
\- Nie czuję się dobrze, kiedy jesteś po drugiej stronie kraju – przyznał z ociąganiem tamten.  
Derek odsunął się od lady, bo cholera, ale to wyjaśniało dlaczego chłopak nigdy nie użył jego numeru. Miał go na pewno, bo Lydia musiała go ze śmiechem przekazać. Wyobrażał sobie, że wymienili jakieś żarty, jak zawsze, ale ani razu przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że chłopak był zajęty.  
\- Poznaję tą minę – westchnęła Erica.  
Chyba zamierzała coś dodać, ale zamiast tego pokazała mu palcem, żeby się odwrócił. Na jego nieszczęście chłopak właśnie dochodził do lady.  
\- Dwie latte z karmelem – westchnął nieznajomy i Derek przełknął, bo wyglądał na naprawdę wyczerpanego.  
\- Jak… egzaminy końcowe? – spytał ostrożnie Derek.  
Chłopak poderwał głowę, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Derek w zasadzie nie pamiętał chwili, gdy wypowiedział więcej niż dwa słowa w jego kierunku, więc możliwe, że nieznajomy przeżył właśnie swego rodzaju szok.  
Dziewczyna ze swojego miejsca przyglądała im się ciekawie.  
\- Do przeżycia – odparł ostrożnie chłopak.  
Derek przygryzł wargę, bo Erica zniknęła na zapleczu, a sam nie zabrał się jeszcze za zrobienie kaw. Chłopak też nie wyglądał na chętnego, aby odejść od lady. Sterczeli więc coraz bardziej zakłopotani i Derek uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Ludzie robili to przecież codziennie: prowadzili niewinne rozmowy.  
\- Będziecie mieć teraz przynajmniej więcej czasu dla siebie – odparł niezobowiązująco.  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego lekko zaskoczony, a potem jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówi Derek.  
\- To moja bliźniacza siostra – poinformował go z nutką rozbawienia.  
Ulgi, którą poczuł Derek nie dało się opisać słowami.  
\- Będzie tutaj długo? – spytał niemal natychmiast, bo jeśli ona zostawała w mieście to chłopak zapewne też.  
To chyba było złe pytanie, bo nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi niemal natychmiast i już nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko.  
\- Nie jesteście w ogóle do siebie podobni – dodał szybko Derek, żeby zmienić temat i po twarzy chłopaka przebiegło coś nieprzyjemnie gorzkiego.  
\- Jesteśmy bliźniakami dwujajowymi, odkąd ona jest dziewczyną…  
\- A ty nie – wszedł mu w słowo Derek i poczuł się jak idiota, bo to przecież oczywiste.  
Byli bliźniakami, ale mieli całkiem własny zestaw genów.  
\- Tak, nie jestem dziewczyną – powiedział chłopak i odchrząknął. – Cieszy mnie, że to ustaliliśmy – dodał, przygryzając wargę. – Napisz, proszę, na kubeczkach Mary-Jane i Ashley Olsen – rzucił jeszcze zanim położył na ladzie pieniądze.

Derek czuł, że coś spaprał. Wiedział o tym, bo Lydia i Sarah przychodziły do kawiarni patrząc na niego tak intensywnie, że miał ochotę schować się na zapleczu i nigdy nie wychodzić. Chłopak nie towarzyszył im nigdy, co już samo w sobie było podejrzanie, bo Lydia przychodziła tutaj tylko ze względu na niego. Wolała o wiele bardziej prestiżowe miejsca i nigdy nie ukrywała tego.  
Erica prowadziła z nimi jakąś dziwną wojnę na spojrzenia, których nie rozumiał, ale zwalił to na karb kobiecych rzeczy, o których nie chciał mieć nawet pojęcia. Im mniej czasami się wiedziało tym lepiej.  
Horror zaczął się już w poniedziałek i Derek jakoś naiwnie sądził, że cokolwiek by nie robiły, dziewczyny w końcu wrócą do swoich zajęć. Jednak kiedy i w piątkowe popołudnie wślizgnęły się do kawiarni, Derek zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. W zasadzie nie robiły niczego złego. Zamawiały kilka kubków z kawą i gapiły się tak długo, aż im się znudziło lub Erica wysyłała go na bezpieczne zaplecze.  
Czuł się jak idiota.  
Piątek przyniósł przełom. Brat Sarah wszedł do kawiarni w jakąś godzinę po tym jak pojawiły się dziewczęta i wsunął się na miejsce obok Lydii. Erica rzuciła swoją ścierką na ladę i zanim Derek zdążył spytać ją co ona do cholery robi, kobieta była już w drodze do stolika.  
\- Cała trójka wynocha – rozkazała bezceremonialnie Erica.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – spytała Lydia podczas, gdy chłopak wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz.  
\- Jesteście tutaj codziennie i paraliżujecie organizację miejsca pracy. Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem co robisz, to się grubo mylisz – warknęła Erica.  
\- Chcę rozmawiać z twoim szefem – zażądała Lydia i Derek po prostu wiedział, że to się tak skończy.  
Kawiarnia na całe szczęście była pusta. Przy końcu semestru większość studentów wracała do domu, a turyści jeszcze nie zdążyli zalać miasta.  
Derek wysunął się zza lady ze zbolałą miną. Ostatnim czego chciał to konfrontacja z Lydią. Nie musiał jej znać, żeby wiedzieć, że sprzeciwianie się jej oznacza poważne kłopoty.  
\- Ale on nie chce rozmawiać z tobą, więc zabierzesz ten wypudrowany tyłek na szczudłach i więcej się tutaj nie pokażesz – poinformowała ją sucho Erica.  
\- Jak to przychodziłyście codziennie? – spytał nagle chłopak. – Mówiłaś, że wychodzicie zwiedzać miasto?! – zdziwił się.  
\- Powiedziałam, że zabieram ją w ciekawe miejsce – odparła Lydia i Derek nie wiedział co w jego kawiarni niby miało być ciekawego. Nie mieli nawet reprodukcji obrazów, bo Erica stwierdziła, że będą wyglądać bezsensownie. – A jeśli to oznaczało oglądanie dupka klasy A… - podjęła Lydia i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste.  
\- Wynocha – warknęła Erica. – Nie będziesz obrażać mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Twój tak zwany przyjaciel, zranił mojego przyjaciela – poinformowała ją Lydia.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Uderzanie do mnie to jedna sprawa. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem cudowna i każdy raz musi przynajmniej spróbować – dodała dziewczyna. – Ale do bliźniaczej siostry? Nie wmówisz mi, że nie zauważyliście, że Stiles go lubi. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że jest niezainteresowany – warknęła.  
Derek zamrugał zaskoczony, bo co do cholery.  
\- Czym jest 'stiles'? – spytał, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
Rumieniec chłopaka pogłębił się.  
\- To ja, to znaczy to jest moje imię – westchnął nieznajomy, który właśnie nieznajomym przestał być.  
\- Ja cię nie podrywałem – oznajmił Derek ostrożnie Lydii, która nie wyglądała na ani trochę przekonaną. – Założyłem, że Matematyczny Geniusz to… Stiles – powiedział, czując się jak idiota.  
Tym razem to Lydia wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Stiles natomiast starał się schować w najgłębszym kącie sali, tuż za siostrą bliźniaczką, która marszczyła brwi, jakby nie do końca orientowała się w sytuacji.  
\- Ale pytałeś jak długo zostaję w mieście? – zawahała się Sarah.  
\- Bo jest idiotą, który w jednym ciągu wypowiada poniżej dziesięciu słów. Normalna komunikacja z nim jest niemożliwa – warknęła Erica.  
\- Możesz się zamknąć chociaż na chwilę do jasnej cholery! – podniósł w końcu głos.  
\- Wciąż dziewięć słów – poinformowała go Erica, cmokając ustami. – Panie proszę za mną – zarządziła. – Odbędziemy rozmowę na temat przeszkadzaniu ludziom w miejscu pracy – dodała i Lydia jakimś cudem nie sprzeczała się.  
Sarah podążyła tuż za nimi, rzucając Stilesowi jakieś dziwne spojrzenie. Derek nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić, gdy zostali sami, bo chłopak wciąż siedział wciśnięty w kąt, więc przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
Jego matka w takich sytuacjach zawsze mawiała, że powinien się wczuć w sytuację osoby, która chce z nim porozmawiać. Problem polegał na tym, że Derek nikogo takiego nigdy nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił w końcu Stiles. – Za nie, to znaczy… - zająknął się i przetarł nerwowo twarz dłonią. – Będę je trzymał z dala od kawiarni…  
\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo szybko Derek. – Nic się nie stało. Poza tym, jeśli one nie będą przychodzić to ty też nie… - zaczął się motać.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę i zaczął się drapać po szczęce.  
– Jeśli nie wystraszyła cię moja siostra i najlepsza przyjaciółka, bo tak jakby są stałym elementem mojego życia, chciałbym zapytać o której dzisiaj kończysz? – podjął Stiles w końcu.  
Derek uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo cholera, ale jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to:  
\- Spotkajmy się wieczorem, to zrobię ci kawę o poranku.


End file.
